monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Org
3000 years ago the original Master Org led his armies on the animaria and destroyed animus and his victory seemed certain but master org was defeated by martick princess shayla guardian but 20 years ago, three good friends and scientists, Richard, Elizabeth, and Viktor, worked together to prove the existance of Animaria. Viktor fell in love with Elizabeth, but was shattered when he discovered that she became engaged to Richard. The three continued working together, with Viktor's hatred for Richard growing as he took the spotlight on the Animaria project, and had a baby with Elizabeth. The team journeyed to the Amazon in search of evidence that Animaria once existed. They did find some suspicious looking seeds which were the remnants of Master Org. Viktor grabbed the seeds and told the others he would destroy them. Instead, he ate them later that night and was infused with the power of Master Org. He chased Richard and Elizabeth and Murdered them in cold blood. He never did find their baby, Cole. Elizabeth had hidden him in the jungle, where he was found by a tribe. Adler eventually assumed the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle the Rangers. Adler carried a staff with which he can fire energy blasts and perform magic spells. He can also project vines to entrap victims with. He runs his operation from the Nexus, assisted by Duke and General Orgs. He wore a helmet which had a fake horn attached to it, and housed a mechanical third eye. In an effort to lure Cole and the others to him, Adler pretended to have been found injured. He was taken to a hospital, and sure enough, Cole and the Rangers paid a visit. He ambushed the team, trapping them in vines and taking them to an abandoned lab. Adler told Cole all about the history between him and his parents, just before the two battled it out. Cole emerged victorious, leaving Adler defeated and powerless. As Adler dragged himself through the desert, he came across Jindrax, Toxica, and their new leader Mandilok. Mandilok threw Viktor off a cliff, and left him for dead. However, after Adler's death the true master org was reborn and used his corpse as a vessel. Master Org sent the Duke Org Onikage to set the stage for his return. When all was in place, he reappeared stronger than ever, and destroyed Mandilok. He then had Princess Shayla kidnapped, and began a ritual which would create an Org heart. Master Org consumed the heart and Adler's body crumbled in to ashes after the destruction of the nexus. He was reborn and created a full org body with a powerful weapon called the nexus blade. He destroyed all the Wild Zords, caused the Animarium to fall, and ravaged the city of Turtle Cove and he appeared unstoppable. But master org was finally defeated when the Wild Zords came back to life, and brought with them several other Wild Zords who all combined their power to blast him with an Ultra Roar to destroy his body the rangers destroyed his org heart, ending the threat of the orgs for good. Category:Power Rangers monsters Category:Orgs Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters